Opposites Attract
by cloudykristi
Summary: Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Complete opposites. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Complete opposites. But hey, opposites attract. 1827. 8059.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic but my first KHR fanfic. So please, no hate comments, alright? Thank you! I also apologize for my lack of creativity seen in the summary, and presumably the title.**

**Warnings: YAOI, Possible OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano. I would've never thought of anything so badass.**

* * *

><p>"You annoying hindrance. Leave me alone or else I will bite you to death."<p>

"Hahaha~ Hibari, you're funny! Besides, we are supposed to go together, remember?"

Two raven-haired teens strolled through the halls of their new school, Namimori Middle. Despite their hair color, these two were very different from each other. Fifteen year old Hibari Kyoya leaded the way to the principal's office, being the most responsible out of the two. Fourteen year old Yamamoto Takeshi followed closely behind, a relaxed smile plastered on his face. Hibari was the strongest person of the former town he lived in and has possibly made his way to the top of the list since he moved to Namimori a day ago. He was known to be feared, preferred solitude, strictly loyal to rules, and does whatever he wants whenever he wants. Yamamoto was a man of happiness. He was known to be cheerful, laid back, happy-go-lucky, and gregarious. The only known similarities between them were probably the fact that they were going to the same school, lived in the same house, and had one older sibling.

Oh, and they were cousins.

"Just shut up," Hibari grumbled in exasperation. He was not a morning person, and waking up at six o' clock just because of school was ridiculous, annoying him greatly. He remembered in his old town that he woke up at 12:30 P.M. to take his afternoon classes.

"Very well then," Yamamoto said in a sing song voice. Hibari silently sighed in relief and gratitude as the two of them continued down the corridor in silence. A few minutes later, they reached the principal's office. Hibari reluctantly grabbed the golden door knob and twisted it slowly, opening the door. The skylark stepped aside to let Yamamoto in first, then he entered. Yamamoto peered around before he sat on one of the chairs that were in front of the principal's mahogany wooden desk. Behind the desk was a bookshelf filled with awards, books, and other important files. The walls of the office were decorated with pictures of students who graduated Namimori Middle, teachers, and the a young girl who is supposedly the principal's child or grandchild. Yamamoto stopped spacing out as he he could hear his cousin taking a seat next to him.

"Ah, welcome," a husky yet somehow amicable voice said. Hibari and Yamamoto turned their heads around slightly to see an elderly man standing in the entrance of the office. The elderly man was fairly tall, his skin tan and wrinkly. But his brown suit and his twinkling obsidian eyes somehow made him look younger. The principal made his way to his desk, taking a seat in the rolling chair. He faced Hibari and Yamamoto, who bowed their heads in respect.

"You two must be the new students," the principal said, letting out a small cough. "Welcome to Namimori Middle School. It is a pleasure to meet you both..." The principal grabbed a binder of files from his bookshelf and skimmed through it. He then stopped turning the pages and continued his greeting. "Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi. You both are related. Specifically, cousins. Is that correct?" Hibari and Yamamoto nodded.

"Well, it looks like everything is set," the principal claimed. He then grabbed two pieces of paper which lied on the top of a stack of books and glanced at the papers. Hibari squinted and identified them, but he stopped when the principal looked up. "Here are your schedules. Hibari-san. Yamamoto-san."

Hibari grabbed his schedule from the older's hands. His gray blue orbs gazed at the time and rooms he was placed in. Hibari was a second year, even though his age was the average age for third years. His older brother,AKA guardian, screwed up on the application form. But Hibari didn't really care. To tell the truth, he was taken a quite liking to Namimori Middle. It might be the area he longed for; an area of peace and solitude. Because of this, he didn't really wanna leave so soon.

Yamamoto took his schedule gently from the man's hands, unlike Hibari. He glanced at it with his golden eyes curiously and smiled at the outcome. He heard Namimori Middle was one of the most intelligent public schools of the suburban areas of Japan. Not only that, he heard the school had a variety of clubs. The one he wanted, no needed, to join was the baseball club. He admired baseball like the intensity of eight suns. Probably even more. Yamamoto hummed a happy tune before he folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now, before you go, I must thank you for wearing the school uniforms ahead of my expectations," the principal said, giving off a bright smile that could cheer up anyone's day. "Good luck to you two."

Hibari and Yamamoto stood up from their chairs and bowed one last time before they exited the office, meeting the hallway once again. The two glanced at their schedules, at the wall in front of them, and back to their schedules again. They then made their move.

While walking, Yamamoto leaned his head closer, trying to take a peek at the paper Hibari had in his hands. The said man gave off his trademark glare to his cousin.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked, a tinge of annoyance clearly heard in his voice. Yamamoto laughed.

"Just wanted to see what you have. Don't be so grumpy, Hibari!" Yamamoto exclaimed, unaware of the pair of gray blue eyes rolling. "It looks like we have almost every class together. It seems math and P.E. is switched though..."

Hibari looked back at the schedule in his hands. Yamamoto was right. He had every single class with the baseball lover except math and P.E. While Hibari had math fifth period, which was after lunch, Yamamoto had P.E. While Hibari had P.E. second period, Yamamoto had math.

"Anyways, our homeroom class is upstairs," Yamamoto said, turning left as he saw the stairs. Hibari also did the same thing, his eyes never leaving his schedule. The baseball lover blinked in surprise as he saw room 2-A just a few feet away from them.

"It looks like we're here," Hibari muttered, staring at the door that lead to his new homeroom. He felt a drop of sweat trickle down from his eyebrow, trailing down to his cheek. It was unlike of him, but he wasn't used to moving into a new place at all.

"Here it goes," Yamamoto said. He gulped before he raised his fist, giving three light taps to the door.

* * *

><p>"Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with admiration as his best friend Sawada Tsunayoshi plopped in his a desk in a hurry. Tsuna gasped for air before he finally calmed down, breathing normally again.<p>

"Stupid alarm clock..." Tsuna muttered to himself. He remembered when he woke up at 7:45 A.M. He barely had enough time to wash up and change, only having spare time to put on one white sock before he dashed out of his home, toast clenched between his teeth. The brunet sighed in relief. He flicked his caramel doe eyes at his best friend Gokudera, who gave him a hearty salute. Tsuna flashed a bright grin before he lowered his head down to his desk, too tired to speak. But he was unknowingly forced to because of his silver-haired friend.

"You made it in time, Tenth!" Gokudera said happily.

"Yup," Tsuna managed to say, slightly raising his head to see the white board. And now you are all wondering how they became friends. When Tsuna was a first year, he had no friends at all. All he had was just a small crush and a bunch of people teasing him, calling him 'Dame-Tsuna'. He was used to it though. However, it changed when Gokudera transferred to his school a year ago. He was scary at first. The silver-haired man glared at him the whole period, which made Tsuna really uncomfortable. But they soon became friends when he tripped ten times throughout the whole day, the last one in front of Gokudera. Gokudera felt like he needed to protect Tsuna because of his clumsiness, so he stayed by the brunet's side. How about the 'Tenth'? Tsuna tripped ten times in October 10th. The nickname was like a sign of their friendship, which is something Gokudera thought.

"Sawada-san," a feminine, delicate voice called out, immediately snapping Tsuna from his thoughts. Tsuna whipped his head around swiftly, his eyes meeting another's. The owner of the eyes he was staring deeply into was Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna blushed into a shade of pink. Kyoko was talking to him. Him out of all people. Not that he didn't like it. It was just that Kyoko was his longtime crush since elementary school and that she was the school's idol, being the target of many boys with a lot more strength and wit then Tsuna. But he never gave up.

"Yes, Sasagawa-chan?" Tsuna asked, trying to maintain his cool, but obviously failing.

"Who do you think the new students are?" Kyoko asked, her soft smile never leaving her face.

"Hmmm...I don't know," Tsuna said pensively. Several days ago, he overheard from his fellow classmates about new transfer students. They were rumored to be cousins. Tsuna wondered if they were going to be like Gokudera, who immediately became his friend or someone else that will probably join the mocking crowd. Either way, he was just going to find out.

The bell rang, students quickly making their way to their desks. The teacher came in, binder in hand. She stood in front of the class regally.

"Okay class. Please stand up for the-"

_Knock, knock._

The teacher muttered an 'excuse me' before she walked towards the door, unaware of the whispers going around the room that were caused by the students.

"It's the new students."

"They have to be girls!"

"No, they are probably boys."

"Or both."

"Hope none of them is like Dame-Tsuna," someone whispered aloud in purpose. Tsuna stiffened as snickers filled his ears.

"Shut up, you bastards!" Gokudera fumed. The room immediately engulfed in silence after Gokudera's outburst. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna stammered. Honestly, he actually felt happy Gokudera would do such a thing for him. He was glad to have a friend who he could just trust.

"It was necessary, Tenth," Gokudera responded, his murderous aura transmitting across the room. Some of the girls actually squealed while the boys gulped and hung their head low.

"Settle down, class," the teacher spoke up. "It appears we have two new transfer students today." The teacher walked to her desk, sitting on the chair while two teens walked into the room. One of had jet black hair that drooped over his piercing gray blue eyes, was pale and thin, and was fairly tall. His arms were crossed and his eyes simply read 'I don't give a damn'. The other one had spiky black hair, was lanky, and had a vibrant smile formed on his lips. Tsuna looked over at the one whose arms were crossed and he felt something flutter in his chest. He didn't know why, but he decided to shake it off. Gokudera only took one look at the smiling male in front of the room and immediately didn't like him...or so he thought.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"...Hibari Kyoya," Hibari responded, his cold eyes glaring at everyone in the class. After flicking at everyone, his gaze was fixed on a brunet. The brunet had a brown mop of hair with spikes that possibly defied gravity. He also had huge caramel brown eyes and rosy cheeks and plump lips...wait, why was Hibari taking note of all of those? The man didn't even know himself.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you all!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully. The majority of the female students blushed at the sight of this. The majority of the boys already took a liking to Yamamoto.

"It is a pleasure to have you both in our class," the teacher welcomed gently. "Hibari-san, please sit behind Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada-san, please raise your hand."

Tsuna felt his heart thump rapidly against his chest as he raised his hand. He felt his face warm up as Hibari glanced at him and walked toward his newly assigned desk.

"Yamamoto-san, please sit behind Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera-san, raise your hand."

Yamamoto was surprised he heard a bit of a demanding tone in the teacher's voice, but he forgot about it as soon he saw the person he was going to sit behind of. Yamamoto gave out a laugh and made his way to his assigned desk. Gokudera gave a groan of disapproval, flicking his eyes involuntarily at the new student.

However, these four don't know that they will be the protagonists of a love story that will soon blossom in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was pretty rushed I guess. I won't be able to update quickly because of school. Ugh. But I'll try my very best. Well then, it's time for the last words from Hibari~<strong>

**Hibari: Hn. Review or I'll bite you to death.**

**But I bet you all want to get 'bitten to death' by Hibari. -wink as dirty thoughts fill your minds-**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila. Here I am again. This chapter may seem boring to you. Depends. I've been getting REALLY busy lately. (2 damn projects. GRR.) Anyway, let's get reading. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Possible OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, there will already be a Tuna sandwich and many sexual 8059 moments.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the homeroom period went by slowly.<p>

Gokudera paid no attention to the teacher's announcements as he fiddled with the strings attached on his jacket. He let his thoughts wander freely in his mind, but it was ephemeral as he felt something poke the back of his head. The silverette turned around in irritation as he gazed at Yamamoto, who was laughing for about the umpteenth time with a pencil in his hand. So that's what poked him.

"What do you want?" Gokudera snapped. Twenty minutes ago, when the new students arrived and has gotten assigned seats, Yamamoto, the idiot behind him, wouldn't stop laughing. He usually ignored the sounds of loud chattering, but there was something about Yamamoto that he couldn't ignore. Gokudera didn't know what it was, but it sure pissed him off.

"Oh nothing," Yamamoto replied, his infectious smile not pleasing the male in front of him. "It's just that you're cute."

Gokudera widened his eyes at the sudden remark. If you were there, you would see that Gokudera's cheeks were colored with a shade of pink that also made its way to his ears. "W-what the hell?" Gokudera managed to blurt out, agape. He felt something flutter in his chest. What was that feeling? He's sure he never felt it before.

"Gokudera-san," the teacher spoke up. Gokudera's flushed cheeks went back to its original color as Gokudera whipped around to the front, clicking his teeth in annoyance. "Pay attention."

"Che," Gokudera grunted and tried his best not to pay attention to Yamamoto. Yamamoto just chuckled and his smile grew wider.

Meanwhile, Hibari couldn't tear his gaze from the student in front of him, ignoring the announcements. Tsunayoshi Sawada, as he remembered it, seemed to interest him more than finding peace. He didn't know what the hell it was called, but it sure was a warm feeling.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He could feel someone staring at him and he didn't even bother to find out. Could it be Hibari Kyouya? Maybe Hibari was just getting annoyed with his hair and tired to pay attention to the board. Yup, that's it. Just because of that.

The bell rang. Everyone immediately brightened up from their boredom and jumped out of their desks impetuously, rushing to first period. Gokudera waited for Tsuna, who was tying his shoes. After done, Tsuna gave a nod and to Gokudera and left the room together to go to history class.

"So, Tenth," Gokudera spoke up from their walk, catching Tsuna's attention by the mention of his nickname. "What do you think of that bastard Yamamoto?"

_ There he goes. Hating everyone he meets, _Tsuna blinked. "Well, he's okay I guess."

"He annoys the hell out of me," Gokudera hissed, the thought of Yamamoto making him shudder.

"Uh huh," Tsuna said, not paying attention to the silverette. His mind drifted off to somewhere else, and the two friends entered history class.

* * *

><p>Unlike homeroom, first period went by too fast. It was finally time for second period. Gokudera left Tsuna, since he had math while Tsuna had P.E.<p>

And to Tsuna, the term 'physical education' meant hell.

"Huddle up!" Tsuna's gym coach barked. Tsuna sighed and jogged up along with the rest of the class. They all sat in front of the gym coach, who was like a bear; huge and muscular. Tsuna crossed his legs and clutched on his gym shorts as he stared intently at the coach.

"Today class," said the teacher. "We are going to play dodge ball." Many of the students clapped and cheered in joy, but Tsuna sat there, disappointed. Out of all activities, dodge ball was chosen. The brunet lacked athletic ability. He couldn't catch a ball, he couldn't hit a ball, he couldn't throw a ball, and he couldn't dodge a ball. The brunet also had slow reflexes and was easily distracted during games. Thus, he was the perfect ball-magnet during dodge ball. Tsuna could already sense the mischievous glances his classmates gave him.

Simultaneously, Hibari grimaced at the idea. Dodge ball? Really? It wasn't the skylark's type at all. He hated games having to do with teamwork. Hibari reluctantly watched as the coach split them into two teams. The next thing he knew, he was being forced into the game before he could even bite the teacher to death. But all his murderous faded away disappeared when he found out Tsuna was on his team.

"Ok, start!"

Tsuna shrieked in horror as one of the people on the opponent team smirked, a glint in his eye, and threw the ball towards Tsuna. The brunet panicked and ran away from the white ball. He sighed in relief. Hibari glared at every single incoming ball and dodged them all in a blur that all students gawked at the sight. One by one, students were hit and got out. Tsuna kept dodging, heck, more like running away from the ball, while Hibari stood their arms crossed, dodging without breaking a sweat. Several minutes later, the fourteen people on each team was suddenly reduced to two on each team.

"Dame-Tsuna is still in! It's a miracle!"

"Hibari-san is amazing! Didn't you see how he dodged all the balls?"

Tsuna gulped as he saw who was left on the opponent team. The two foes were the tallest, most stockiest, and probably the heaviest people in class. They were usually the people who teased and mocked Tsuna every time, everywhere. Tsuna winced as the opponent slowly smirked and made light tosses with the ball in the air repeatedly.

_ I don't think anyone can beat these people, even Hibari-san_, Tsuna thought as he flicked his eyes over to Hibari, who looked like he didn't give a damn about the two enemies. Tsuna bit his lip, a complexed and worried expression written all over his face. Only a certain skylark noticed this. Tsuna's eyes widened to its full extent as one of the opponents made their move, throwing the ball with all his might towards Tsuna. As Tsuna repeatedly thought 'my life is over' and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow, nothing came. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to reveal that Hibari was in front of him, supposedly defending him. Hibari had caught the ball, not even flinching from the hard impact.

"Hn," Hibari grunted. "Herbivore, this is a dodge ball game, not a surrender."

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna said quietly, admiration washing over him. But it quickly stopped as Hibari's remark made its way to his mind. _Wait...herbivore?_

"Oh, the new student acting so tough, huh?" the first opponent said in a mocking tone. Hibari's attention was immediately caught. The raven-haired male turned his head slowly, his eyes twitching at the slightest.

"Pardon me," Hibari said darkly, a muderous aura emitting in the air. "What was that you said? Please say it once more."

"Oh, so dangerous~" the second one said. The two foes roared in laughter as the other classmates who got out watched in interest, confusion, and worry.

"Hibari-san is going to get out!"

"Team Two is going to win!"

But the unexpected came. Hibari glanced at the ball in his hands before he narrowed his gaze and threw the ball. He didn't even throw it with his full power, yet the ball moved by so fast that no one could see how it hit the opponent precisely in the stomach. The first one got second one, who was still in, had his jaws dropped as he stared at his unconscious friend. Hibari smirked in satisfaction and scooped another ball off the ground and threw it lightly, hitting the second opponent in the arm, getting him out.

"Team One wins!"

The jubilant Team One raised their fists up in the air. Tsuna laughed and noticed that Hibari wasn't with the crowd, watching them with no interest.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna called out, catching Hibari's attention with the mention of his name.

"What?" Hibari replied coolly.

"W-well," Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "T-thank you." He ended his spoken gratitude with a bright smile. Hibari's bangs drooped over his eyes, slightly hiding the blush he currently possessed.

* * *

><p><strong>I might edit this chapter. Who knows? It isn't really my favorite. To apologize, I'll give you hints on what's happening in the next chapter. Hibari becomes the dangerous Disciplinary Committee Prefect of Namimori Middle and Yamamoto becomes friends with Tsuna. How? I won't tell you. :D And no guessing. <strong>

**R&R Please! Ja ne~**


End file.
